busmanufacturerfandomcom-20200214-history
Do’s and Don’ts on this Wiki
Creating/editing a page * As this wiki is about the different bus manufacturers, please do not create pages on Fanon things. This includes the following: Your favorite YouTuber, food, animal, video game, TV show, song, celebrity, etc. Please only create pages on canon things. * Please do not remove content from pages, as this counts as vandalism and is not allowed. Pages need content to help people know more about the bus manufacturer. Hitting at least 3 strikes will result in a 3 day block. * Do not add opinions on articles. If you have an opinion, please use the comments instead. * No inappropriate stuff, please. This includes, but not limited to, the mentions of sex, self-harm (including cutting, eating disorders, and suicide), lemons, limes, drug abuse, illegal substances, puberty, sexual innuendo, etc. * Please do not add unrelated images to articles. For example, if you like rainbows, that doesn’t mean you can add images of rainbows to articles. * Do not add fanart or memes to pages. It is not helpful enough to the wiki. * Edit farming is not allowed in any way, shape, or form, whether there are badges on this wiki or not, and whether it be on or off this wiki. * Inserting false information to pages and/or nonsense/gibberish into pages is clearly not allowed. * Please do not create blank articles. It’s unconstructive and messy to the wiki. Uploading images/videos * You agree not to upload anything pornographic, showing self-harm, inappropriate, anything that contains cursing or inappropriate language, etc. * Art theft, as in stealing one’s art, and then occasionally claiming it as your own is not allowed here. You will be warned or even potentially blocked on here if you hit your 1st strike. Posting comments/using the chat * Please do not start flame wars in the chats, forums, message walls, etc. Fights are very immature and indicate a possible troll account. * Spam is not allowed. This includes, but not limited to, excessive emoticons, doorspam (repeatedly going in and out of the chat), keyboard smash, saying the same thing over and over, advertising, posting off-topic, posting chainmail, continuously linking to external websites, etc. * No profanity will be tolerated, except for mild swear words, such as “damn”, “hell”, “heck”, “piss”, and “ass”, but please do not use them for trolling. * Please do not post on old threads. This is called necroposting, and is not allowed, so please do not post on threads that are over a month old. * Please do not ask for or share personal information, such as your full name, home address, email address, school name, etc. This is a safety issue, and we do not tolerate that in any way, shape, or form. * No inappropriate talk. See the 4th bullet on the “Creating/editing a page” part of this article for more information. * Please do not make any posts promoting racism, sexism, homophobia, transphobia, pedophilia, etc. Account creation/setup * You must be at least 13 or older before joining this wiki, because C.O.P.P.A. It is against the rules to join FANDOM when you’re under the age of 13. You will be blocked until your 13th birthday if you admit that you are under 13. * Vandalism-only accounts are absolutely forbidden, and if there are several suspicious edits on this wiki or any other wiki, that indicates a vandalism-only account. * You must pick a good username before joining the wiki. If your username violates FANDOM’s ToS, you are requested to change your username within 24 hours, or you’ll be blocked until you change your username. You cannot have a username that contains the following: Cursing, inappropriate language, an attempt to impersonate another FANDOM user, a blocked username, etc. * If you have an inappropriate avatar, you are requested to change it within 24 hours, or you’ll be blocked until you change your avatar. Your avatar may not contain the following: Cursing, inappropriate language, pornography, etc. * If you’ve already been blocked, please wait until the block has been lifted before editing again. Do not create sockpuppets to get around the block. Sockpuppeting is not allowed, and it will result in an infinite block. Category:Guide Category:Rules Category:Browse